


you always save me

by h230164



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h230164/pseuds/h230164
Summary: Cody has anxiety
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	you always save me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fanfic I was just bored during quarantine and figured this was the time to try new things. I'm just a high school student who likes writing so if you have criticism please share it.

Cody looked down at his hands and realized they were shaking. Being on this tour bus has him all kinds of anxious and he doesn’t like it. Being this far away from everything that he knew was scary. It reminded him of college in a way. He’d left everything that was familiar to go into a different country by himself. But at least now he had noel. Fuck, he wished that he was with noel right now. 

After a moment of trying to calm down, he realized that he couldn’t feel his legs. His toes had gone completely numb and the feeling was creeping up his legs. The familiar feeling in his gut settled in which meant one thing, he was having a panic attack.  


His brain worked furiously, trying to calm down but it wasn’t working. Things were slipping out of control. The world was now spinning and Cody had no idea what was real and what wasn’t. His brain was swimming and drowning, everything was a mess and he couldn’t be the one to fix it. It was such a familiar feeling, uselessness. Everything was one big blur until he heard that familiar voice above him.  
“Cody?” the voice breathed out, careful not to wake anyone else. I took a lot of effort not to answer. Noel couldn’t see him like this, he was a mess.  
The voice spoke again, “Cody, are you ok?” this time he couldn’t just not say anything.  
“No.” he paused “Fuck noel I can’t move my legs” he regretted saying anything but he knew Noel could help.  
“God Cody, can I come down there?” He asked. It was just like Noel, he would come and help no matter what Cody needed and Cody loved him for it.  
“Yeah” that was all Cody could say. No matter what he did he would never be able to repay Noel for all the things he’d done for him.  
Cody heard creaking above and noel got down from his bunk. A second later the curtain opened to reveal Cody layin flat on his back not able to move. He instantly felt better just seeing the mans face and he was glad that he was here.  
“Cody, what’s happening?” Noel asked softly, not even a little bit of anger in his tone.  
“ I- well I’m not sure, I was just thinking about home.” that was all he could get out. The tears were streaming down his face. Noel just wiped them off his face and motioned for him to move over. Then he got onto the bunk with him which was not made for two people. It was nice to have someone so familiar so close but he kept thinking about how much Noel would clown him for this later.  
“Talk to me,” he said in that soft low voice that sent shivers down his spine.  
“There’s nothing to talk about, I just started freaking out. That’s it.” I tried to play it off so he wouldn’t worry.  
“Your lying man, just talk to me.”  
“ I’m just worried this isn’t going to work and we are going to ruin our great relationship with this whole tour thing.” it was too late to turn back now  
Noel let out a sigh  
You’re not ruining anything, what do you think gonna happen, do you think we’ll break up?” Noel laughed at that because of course, they were just friends, that’s all they would ever be.  
“No, I’m just thinking about home and how I don’t want things to be different once we got home, I don’t want this to ruin our friendship.”  
“How would this ruin our friendship?” Noel was whispering now, trying to calm him down.  
“I don’t know dude, you’ll get sick of me or something. I mean having to get out of bed in the middle of the night because I’m having a panic attack.” he was trying to calm himself down again because he could feel his heart racing in his chest.  
“I could never get sick of you, you’re my best friend.” it was such a simple comment but it was exactly what he needed. Noel surprisingly opened his arms and Cody laid his head on noels chest. He was sure is anyone had seen them Noel would back away but they were masked in the darkness, safe from the world.  
“Name five things right here with you on this bus.” He knew that Noel was trying to ease him out of his panic and he was grateful for it.  
“Um, this pillow is with me. And um, well the rug in the hallway. And my shirt. And you, you’re here. And me, I’m here.” he relaxed into noels embrace and tried to match noels breathing. Eventually, sleep numbed him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is fueled off of insomnia. I should get help lol.


End file.
